


Nothing More

by Mcusekat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, First Dates, Getting Together, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcusekat/pseuds/Mcusekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing in the world Ryan loved more than his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More

  Ryan, if his reputation was anything to go by was a heartless, ruthless mercenary with a body count that varied depending on who asked but tended to be around the hundreds.

  Sure, he was a mercenary, and sure, he probably took more pleasure in his job than he was comfortable admitting, but real Ryan was a dorky, nerdy guy who majored in theatre and animation in college and loved his girlfriend.

  Meg Turney, or Doll as she was known in the criminal underworld, was an intelligence gatherer and planner for the crew ‘Free Play’, a smaller crew that the Fake AH Crew had enlisted as allies. It was Meg Turney, Mariel Salcedo, and Tyler Coe, but per terms of their agreement the Fake AH Crew usually sent a member of their crew to help out on their jobs when asked. At first this was any member of their crew, usually Gavin as Free Play was a tech based crew and Gavin was a hacker, but eventually they started asking for Ryan.

  Ryan worked well with the Free Play crew. They were a smaller crew they didn't have to take themselves seriously like the Fake AH Crew did. While Ryan liked the meticulously organized and thought out jobs the Fake AH Crew did, it was nice to have a job where the outline simply read “get money.”

  Of course, the more he worked with the crew the more he realized that wasn't quite giving Meg enough credit. She was the lifeblood of the Free Play crew, and behind every job was hours of time being put in. Between wiping any camera footage that had any of their faces in it or making sure it would actually be profitable to hit that bank, there was things she did to make sure the crew worked.

  Seeing how much she put into the crew was what made Ryan fall for her. Ryan had liked Meg before. She was beautiful, intelligent, skillful, and funny. Ryan always looked forward to them inviting him on jobs if only to see Meg's brilliant smile again. After that he started seeing her as more than just the face behind the crew. He saw the tired smiles she gave after they narrowly escaped the police, or the heavy way she collapsed in the couch after a long day working in the office to clear the records of their heists.

  It was nearly two years after the Free Play/Fake AH Crew treaty that they became a thing. 

  It happened quite accidentally. The Free Play crew was to help gain intel on another gang the Fake AH Crew was having issues with. Meg and Ryan met in a little sushi restaurant in the Vinewood area of Los Santos to discuss the job.

  “I've never had sushi before, what's good?” Ryan asked when they walked in. The job was, actually, the very last thing on his mind. Meg was looking brilliant that afternoon and Ryan couldn't force himself to focus on anything but her.

  “You've never had sushi before?” Meg said, looking shocked.

  “Well, no. I don't eat out much,” he said.

  Meg suddenly smirked and Ryan suddenly regretted his phrasing. “That's a shame,” Meg said.

  Ryan rolled his eyes. In the two years he'd known her he’d learned the Meg was 99% sexual innuendo.

  Meg ordered for them and they sat at a table near the back of the restaurant. They talked business for a moment. He explained what they needed and how much money they would get for it. However, the waiter’s arrival threw him off. Ryan set aside the chopsticks the waiter brought in favor of the fork.

  “Ryan you heathen,” Meg said, mock gasping. 

  “I can't use those,” Ryan said.

  “I'll teach you. Hold them like this,” she said, showing Ryan how to hold the chopsticks. She positioned his fingers, then showed him how to move them without dropping everything.

  “Pick up you roll,” she said.

  Ryan struggled, the roll falling from his grasp to the plate more than once. Meg was biting her lip to keep from laughing. 

  “Stop laughing at me,” Ryan said, crossing his arms indignantly.

  “I'm sorry,” Meg said between laughing.

  “No you're not,” he said.

  “I'm really not,” she said, laughing harder.

  Ryan couldn't even stay pretend mad at her. Her laughter was beautiful, and her smile even more so. Even when she was laughing at him he couldn't help but feel an ache in his chest.

  Business slipped out of Ryan's mind after that, and they talked about nothing for the rest of the meal. Meg had gotten into speed running with Gavin after discovering Aladdin on the N64 was both their favorite games.

  “I'm this close to beating the world record,” she said with a proud glint in her eye. 

  Ryan, meanwhile had been catching up on Game of Thrones with Jack and he was a season away from being caught up. Meg told him enthusiastically that the next season was the best, and Ryan told her that Gavin and Geoff had told him the same.

  After lunch they left the building. Both hesitated at their cars, unwilling to part ways.

  “Today's free museum day,” Meg said hopefully. “If you’re not busy.”

  Ryan fought a grin and agreed to join her.

  They wandered around the museum aimlessly. It was fun. Ryan enjoyed just listening to Meg talk about whatever, as long as he could be in her presence. She looked beautiful that day, with her purple hair loose around her face and a dark blue dress.

  Once they had seen all the museum had to offer they left. With no excuse to stay together more, Ryan walked Meg to her car.

  “That was fun,” she said, and suddenly it all felt very much like a date to Ryan. 

  “It was,” he said.

  She was braver than him. Before Ryan could even consider making a move she’d taken a step forward, risen to her tiptoes, and kissed him.

  Ryan was in shock for a moment but he quickly kissed back. 

  When she pulled away she was flushing a bit, looking a bit giddy and a bit embarrassed. Ryan was sure he looked the same.

  “I, uh…. That was fun,” she said.

  Ryan smiled. “It was. We should do it more often,” he said.

~

  Their first real date was as cliche as possible, with the roses and the expensive dinners. Ryan, who was a wanted criminal, had been shot at by police and other criminals alike, had never been more nervous than he was on the date. Meg looked stunning, moreso than usual, and Ryan suddenly felt like his tie was strangling him.

  But by the end of the night Ryan was having fun. They were both a few glasses of wine in, using a stolen card to buy their most expensive bottle. It was gross, Ryan was never a booze guy, but he wanted to enjoy himself.

  When they left the place they hailed a taxi to take them home, or to Ryan’s apartment. Meg was handsy with him when sober, and she was even more slightly buzzed.

  When they got into Ryan’s bed he was already half undressed. Meg looked perfect with her hair spread out over his pillow, cheeks flushed and lip bitten. Her slender fingers traced over every inch of Ryan's exposed skin and her pupils were blown wide.

  Ryan felt boneless afterwards, laying limply beside her. She scooted over and curled into his side, a slender arm coming to rest over his chest. She smiled sleepily at him, and Ryan felt his heart ache. She looked incredible with her hair sticking every which way, and Ryan felt like the luckiest man on earth to be there with her.

  A year after their first date Ryan felt the same. Because, even though Ryan was a heartless, ruthless mercenary, there was nothing in the world he loved more than his girlfriend, and lucky for him she felt the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's not enough gtaverse turnwood in the world. 
> 
> Please kudos/comment if you liked it, or check me out on [ tumblr,](http://mcusekat.tumblr.com) I'm Mcusekat. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
